Non-Player Character
An NPC is any Character or Model that is animated but not directly controlled by a person, this would mean that monsters too, are NPCs The NPCs that are in town sell items that players must use penya to buy, or gain penya by selling to them, NPC in generall USUALLY (but not in all cases) depicts a Shop or quest NPC (Or even one that just does nothing) Flaris NPC's Outside Flarine Town *Ancimys *Ata *Buff Pang *(Billposter Wise-man) Domek *(Blade Wise-man) Guabrill *(Collecting Manager) Collins *Dr. Estly *(Dradpet Manager) Himadel *(Dradpet Manager) Gornus *(Dradpet Manager) Kanane *(Elementor Wise-man) Cuzrill *Hachal *(High-Dwarpet) Goripeg *(High-Dwarpet) Hastan *(High-Dwarpet) Langdrong *(High-Dwarpet) Tucani *(Knight Wise-man) Hormes *Kurmin *(Magic Box) Ancimys *Noier *Priest of Confession *(Psykeeper Wise-man) Cuarine *(Ringmaster Wise-man) Clamb *Ryupang *(Sage) Radion *(Sage) Radyon *(Sage) Kimel *Segho Flarine North *(1vs1 Guild Siege Manager) Amos *(1vs1 Guild Siege Manager) Anny *(Assist Master) Maki *Forsaken Tower Manager *(GuildWar Manager) Donaris *(GuildWar Manager) Frankie *Hair Designer *Lord Manager *Makeup Artist *(Mercenary Master) Andy *(Novelist) Gergantes *(Red Chip Merchant) Wafor Central Flarine *(Arena Manager) Lay *Buff Pang *(Eastern Region) Secret Room Manager *(General) Lui *(Historian) Martinyc *(Housing Specialist) Charlie *Is *Ismeralda *Isruel *Jeff *(Jewel Manager) Peach *Mayor of Flarine *Pet Tamer *Post Box *(Public Office) Julia *Public Official of Flarine *(Shield) Boboko *(Shield2) Luda *(Station) Dior *(Upgrade Specialist) BoBoChan *(Weapons) Boboku Flarine East *(Assist Drillmaster) Elic *(Assist Instructor) Kidmen *Card Master *Eoner *Ghalade *Ispim *(Food) Losha *Loyah *(Magic) Marche *(Mercenary Drillmaster) Mustang *(Mercenary Instructor) Hyuit *Phoho *(Quest Office) Mikyel *Rudvihil *SsotTta *Teshar *Tomba Saint Morning NPC's Sain City *Ann *(Arena Manager) Lay *Buff Pang *(Chairman of History Society) Gothante *(Food) Karin *(General) Bill *Helgar *Heltung *Herth *Janne *JeongHwa *Kimberley *Leann *(Magic) Martin *(Magician Drillmaster) Wingyei *(Magician Instructor) Lopaze *(Magician Master) Hee *(Manager of Ancient Document) Rovanett *Mayor of Sain City *Parine *(Pepoview) Brodeay *(Pepoview) Clackcable *(Pepoview) Ellangdl *(Pepoview) Hotse *(Pepoview) Ruminerr *(Pepoview) Vianlee *Pet Tamer *Porgo *Post Box *(Public Office) Helena *(Quest Office) Lancomi *(Shield) Bozman *(Shield2) Colack *(Station) Tina *Strange Collector *(Weapon) Bulrox Outside Sain City *Buff Pang *(Collecting Manager) Collins *Darz *Dr. Estern *(Magic Box) Ancimys *Mayun *Priest of Confession Garden of Rhisis NPC's *(Bowl Merchant) Bowler Handel Darkon NPC's Darkon 1 *Amadolka *Buff Pang *Cell *Colar *Dr. Est *Esof 4th *Hachal *(Magic Box) Ancimys *Pet Tamer *Priest of Confession *Rankashu *(Shield) Phacham *(Weapon) Stima Dekane Mines *Drian *Nevil *Kazen Darkon 2/Darken City *(Acrobat Master) Pyre *(Acrobat Trainer) Hent *(Acrobat Trainer) Tailer *(Arena Manager) Lay *Bernard *(Billposter Master) Ride *(Blade Master) Corel *Buff Pang *(Collecting Manager) Collins *Darken Mayor *(Elementor Master) Horison *Eshylop *(Food) Bolpor *(General) Achaben *(High-Dwarpet) Lieklyen *(Jester Master) Lorein *(Knight Master) Karandur *(Magic) Haven *Pet Tamer *Post Box *(Psykeeper Master) Cylor *(Public Office) Olien *(Quest Office) Lurif *(Rainbow Race) Officer *(Ranger Master) Eliff *(Ringmaster Master) Ellend *(Shield) Roocky *(Shield2) Krinton *(Station) Almani *(Weapon) Remine *(Western Region) Secret Room Manager Darkon 3 *Andre *(Billposter Guardian) Capafe *(Billposter Priest) Fera *(Blade Guardian) Sencyrit *(Blade Priest) Jeperdy *(Elementor Guardian) Wendien *(Elementor Priest) Condram *(Food) Jinitte *(General) Tandy *(Great Magician) Laola *(Jester Guardian) Heingard *(Jester Priest) Homeit *(Knight Guardian) Boneper *(Knight Priest) Lobiet *Mysterious Robe boy *Nein *(Psykeeper Guardian) Shyniff *(Psykeeper Priest) Pereb *(Ranger Guardian) Kailreard *(Ranger Priest) Rupim *(Ringmaster Guardian) Romvoette *(Ringmaster Priest) Heedan *(Shield) Chenbing *(Weapon) Kablloc Volkane Volcano *Gate Keeper *Mysterious Robed Girl Shaduwar NPC's *(Expedition Party Leader) Vespu *(General) Luca *Lasa *Ryan *(Quest Office) Jano Kaillun Grassland NPC's *(Apothecary) Miriun *(Arcanist Master) Howrang *(Arena Manager) Rarbadan *(Card Master) Epie *(Chief Guard) Rergantus *(Crackshooter Master) Meiarun *(Food) Arang *(Force Master) Bato *(General) Maurang *(Guild House Manager) Rodella *(Hair Designer) Gelga *(Harlequin Master) Branka *(Housing Specialist) Harlie *(Jewel Manager) Raia *(Magic) Mawrang *(Makeup Artist) Huri *(Mentalist Master) Romain *Myurang Guardian *(Pet Tamer) Cheirang *Post Box *(Public Office) Ruidan *(Quest Office) Miorang *Rang-in Guardian *(Red Chip Merchant) Ruoboru *(Seraph Master) Isillis *(Shield) Karang *(Shield2) Kurang *(Slayer Master) Karl *(Station) Heirang *(Templar Master) Emblum *(Town Chief) Huntrang *(Upgrade Specialist) Rutam *(Weapon) Kanrang Coral Island NPC's *Buff Pang Category:NPC